


rage

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse, Vilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot, this is just Techno's POV of 'protection', wilbur's mean :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: How dare he. How dare he.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Hollow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 12
Kudos: 722





	rage

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this part for background on why dream techno and wil were together in the last part, and just to give some to techno's thoughts. the next part isn't plot-heavy either, but the part after that IS, so look out for part 10
> 
> also AHHHHHH I'm SO FUCKING HYPED for the streams today i cannot WAIT to see who the traitor is i hope it's tommy LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Edit: OKAY I WAS IN NO WAY PREPARED FOR ANY OF THAT WHAT THE FUCK

"Wilbur." They were on the outskirts of L'manburg, and they had finally found Wil stalking off into the woods. He whipped around, grin wide on his face but never quite reaching his eyes, but it fell quickly into a snarl when he saw who was with him- Dream.

"We would like to discuss some things with you, Wilbur," Dream said, voice smooth and confident, never betraying the deep-seated anger he held in his heart.

"Go running to Dream, like some kind of fucking dog, after a little stab wound, huh, Techno?" The brunette sneered, whipping back around to continue his trek into the treeline.

" _Wilbur_." Dream left no room for argument, presenting himself as every bit the server admin and war general he was.

"If you want to talk so bad, then walk." Techno nodded his head at the questioning glance Dream shot him, stepping forward to follow the trenchcoat clad man.

"Why?" He asked, speaking up once more.

"Why _what_ , Techno? Be a little more specific, would you? Not everyone is privy to the thoughts that tumble around in that stupid fucking head of yours." He could practically hear the eye roll in his tone, even if he couldn't see it. He heard a soft growl behind him, but he knew it was too quiet for Wilbur to pick up. He held up a hand to try and placate Dream, to show him it was alright. (It wasn't, but he could pretend. Could try and convince himself that it was.)

"Why did you stab me this morning, Wil? Why did you- why did you say... _all of that_?" His voice was more raspy than usual, an unfortunate effect of attempting to stifle the emotion that threatened to leak through.

"Still caught up on that, are we? Guess you share brainpower with piglins too, hmm?" He sighed, and with a dramatic wave of his hand, continued on. "If you had listened to what I had said, it would be very, very easy for you to piece it all together, but, I'm feeling nice, so I'll tell you what you were too stupid to understand. I am in power now, Technoblade, and you, who willingly subjugated yourself to my rule, will _follow_ that rule. You got all that, pig?" Techno's shoulders hunched with each new insult his younger brother spat. Dream stood in front of him now, as if to act as a barrier between them.

"Those aren't the words of a president, Mr. Soot. Those aren't the words of the man I signed a treaty with." It amazed him, really how the masked leader always kept such a calm facade.

"THIS IS MY FUCKING KINGDOM AND NEITHER OF YOU HAS A SAY IN HOW I FUCKING RULE IT!" Wilbur whipped around to face them, fists clenched, chest heaving, bloodshot eyes wide and manic, and teeth bared. Dream pulled his sword out, posture tense and ready for a sudden attack.

A snap of a twig echoed in the tense silence, but Wilbur got to the sound first- got to _Tommy_ first. Wilbur was- was saying _something_ , but all he could process was the thin, long, white scar that jutted out on Tommy's neck. That- that wasn't there during the final battle, and it sure as Nether wasn't there before. The knife that was pressed against his throat connected dots he didn't want to think about.

"It'd be a real shame if I had to kill you again-" Wil's mouth kept moving but he couldn't hear it. His worst fears had been confirmed.

"Again?" he whispered, because he felt he would break if he said it any louder.

"Why of course," Wilbur giggled, madness present in his every move. How had he not seen it before, in the hours they spent planning together in Pogtopia. Nether, even before, when they _grew up together_? When had Wilbur changed?

"Tommy sure messes up a lot, but it's a-okay! Big brother is always here to correct his behavior, isn't that right, Bubba?" He cooed, rubbing his face against Tommy's cheek like he was trying to imitate a cat. The way Wil spoke to Tommy sickened him. Wilbur had lost the right to be _family_ the moment he even _thought_ about killing _his_ little brother, let alone _going through with it_. The last straw was the way he purred the endearment they had all grown used to calling Tommy when he was just a little boy, all wide-eyed and innocent, while holding a _fucking dagger to his neck_. He could almost see him now, big blue eyes sparkling, blonde hair a mess atop his head, calling for 'Wilbs' and 'Techie' to come look at this 'really cool plant' (it was a berry bush), and hearing Wil's fond yet exasperated 'okay, bubba, come show us."

"What the _fuck_ have you done to my brother," he snarled. He hadn't realized he'd grabbed his axe until Wilbur's blade was drawing blood, and then Tommy was _whimpering_ and there were big, fat tears rolling down his face. Tommy hadn't cried since he was nine.

"Ah, ah, ah, Techie. You wouldn't want me to have to hurt wittle Tommy, would you?" How dare he. How _fucking dare he._ He could feel himself growling, letting himself succumb to his instincts.

"Oh bubba, don't worry, it'll be okay! It'll be just like that time in my office, short and sweet! I'll be here the whole time!" Wilbur addressed Tommy again, voice sickeningly sweet, saccharine grin back on his face. Tommy sobbed brokenly, trembling in his grasp. Fuck, he needed to get him _out_ \- needed to get him _safe_. ( _He needs to protect his pack._ )

"Wilbs I'm scared. Where'd you go?" Nether, that broke his fucking heart. Tommy had stopped calling him that when he had turned eleven, saying he was 'too big of a man to be saying such childish things.' He only called them 'Wilbs' or 'Techie' when he was completely out of it. How far had Wilbur torn his little brother- a _literal fucking child_ \- apart to get what he wanted?

Apparently, it caused enough of an opening because suddenly Tommy was in his arms (where it was safe- where _he_ was safe) shaking and sobbing like he hadn't since he was _eight years old_. (He had been shot by a skeleton, the arrow landing in his thigh. No one had been expecting it, it was the middle of the day after all, but it had found a bit of shade under a tree and it hit its mark dead on. Tommy had been nearly inconsolable afterward.) Then Wilbur's screams stopped, and he heard Tommy's comm ping, and Wilbur was dead ( _for now.)_

"T-Tech-" Tommy stuttered, choking on his own tears, burrowing himself further into the safety and familiarity of his chest and cape. He squeezed him closer, wrapping the velvet around them as if to hide him from the world.

"I know. I know. "M sorry," he mumbled into his hair. Notch, he was so fucking sorry. If only he'd noticed _sooner_. If only he'd seen the insanity in Wilbur before he'd shoved a sword through his gut. _If only_.

He saw Dream approach and place a hand on his little brother's heaving shoulders.

"We'll protect you, Tommy. You're safe with us." 

The meek "Promise?" from Tommy broke his heart all over again, and he wanted to take him far, far away, where nothing and no one could ever hope to hurt him again.

"I promise." And Techno pulled Tommy just a little bit closer, hoping to convey the words he couldn't bring himself to say at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i have SO MANY parts planned out I'm on a mother fuckin ROLL (yes i am ignoring my responsibilities)


End file.
